


The Tutor

by djgoaway



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djgoaway/pseuds/djgoaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol decides to fail half his classes to get tutored by freshman Seungkwan. When Seungcheol makes the move everything ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor

It’s possible that in his last year of highschool, Seungcheol has enough common sense to keep himself from doing stupid things. It’s possible that this was not a time that he carefully thought over and decided was logical. In fact it’s completely possible that he hadn’t thought at all. It’s also completely and utterly possible that Seungcheol thought failing 3 classes and getting his crush to be his tutor was a good idea.

Seungcheol had spent his Sunday morning cleaning himself up for when his tutor came over. He tried making himself look casual, like he hadn’t spent an hour changing outfits and trying out different hairstyles, but not too casual to where he looked like he just rolled out bed. Waiting was a game at wasn’t worth playing; he would take his eyes from the analog clock on the wall for a minute and it would feel like an hour. He tried writing raps to pass time, but his creativity had suddenly left him, replaced by the thought of only his tutor. He tried reading a book but even then, his mind would wander to when his tutor would arrive and he would have to reread the section again.

At 4 o’clock, Seungcheol’s heart was racing with anxiety. Where was he? It’s 4 exactly, why hasn’t he knocked? Did he cancel, did he send Seungcheol a text and he didn’t see it? Why is he even so anxious, he’s never been this anxious with his other crushes. He also never devised a plan that involved failing half of his classes for months until he got this specific person as his tutor. When his tutor arrived, he jumped up and ran to open the door. Opening the door he found the freshman by the name of Seungkwan, his backpack high up on his shoulders. He wore a light blue sweater vest over pressed white shirt. His light hair had short curls in it, but it looked good. He always dressed his absolute best and it always looked like it was effortless. Seungcheol began to become self conscious over his slightly over the top outfit. He had just wanted to look badass, but maybe he put too much effort into it? Seungkwan stepped in and looked around.

“Where do you want to set up?” The senior motions to a short table in the living room where he promptly sits down. Seungkwan sets his bag on the table, beginning to take out textbooks and notebooks and a pencil bag. The whole thing made Seungcheol become aware of the fact that he didn’t have his own notebooks with him. Seungkwan wasn’t going to give everything to him, hell he was lucky if he could ask for a pencil without Seungkwan asking why he didn’t have one in his own house. He stood up and shuffled out of the room, when he was out of sight he sprinted to his room to get his study materials then sprinted back. He made sure to skid to a stop in the doorway and walk in, as to not look too excited to study. He plopped down on the other side of the small table, and opened his notebook to a fresh page.

Seungkwan was all business for the first few meetings they held together. Whenever Seungcheol tried to divert the attention to either of them such as a question about home or friends, Seungkwan was quick to divert it saying, "We really shouldn't get distracted." This was al review for Seungcheol though, he knew it all already, but he went along with it and started doing slightly better on his exams and classwork. During Seungkwan's review, Seungcheol would get lost in a daze and just listen to the tone of Seungkwan's voice and the emotion that went with it. Whenever the younger would catch him zoning out, he would smack his shoulder, each one harder than the last to snap him out of it. He would scold the senior, who would get a dumb grin on his face and laugh softly. "I'm listening, I'm listening!" He would exclaim, pointing to the book and repeating a summary of the first heading of the page. "Physics, Newton's Law is number one, something like that right?" And Seungkwan would sigh, and summarize what he had just said into a five minute lecture.

Seungcheol had to admit though that he enjoyed Seungkwan much more than any other teacher he had ever had. It took quite a few study meetings for Seungkwan to get comfortable and loosen up when he was around his senior. It was around two months later and they had grown to get to know each other quite a bit. Like the fact that Seungkwan loved to rap and one of his favorite shows was about female rappers. He shared this bit of information when he had found Seunghceol's lyric book and commented on how much he loved the raps. He laughed when he heard Seungcheol's rapper name though. He said it was silly and even though his feelings were hurt, Seungcheol didn't mind too much. As long as he was talking to his crush, he was fine.

Then Seungcheol screwed it all up. He thought he saw a sign from his tutor, telling him that what they had was blossoming into something more than a friendship. It was just a hand on his lap when they were side by side studying, so it couldn't have been all the senior's fault. Right?

Seungkwan had placed a hand on his senior's inner thigh, promptly taking it off as if it was nothing. Seungcheol had turned, cupping his hand under his tutor's chin and pulling him forth into a kiss. When he had pulled away Seungkwan stammered for a good minute, then stood up shakily and gathered his belongings, jogging out the door much to Seungcheol's despair. 

No matter how hard Seungcheol tried, he couldn't talk to his tutor. After a month of skipped sessions, Seungkwan resignd as his tutor. Seungcheol got a new tutor, and was avoided at all costs.

He graduated that year, the thought of his sweet freshman tutor never leaving his mind.

 


End file.
